


Hi There.

by IckyAle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, Everyone else kinda turns up randomly, It's mainly the pairing specific, M/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckyAle/pseuds/IckyAle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving places isn't so bad. Is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi There.

Well this was it, they were finally moving into the new building. Sentimental isn't something he would call himself but truth be told, Geoff was going to miss this room. This was the place where everything really kicked off for them; where he met most of his coworkers for the first time, where they destroyed equipment and each other and where they really came together as friends or lovers.  
And all that was going to be replaced by the new and improved warehouse. 

The new place was so much more bigger and everyone was glad for the extra breathing space. Now Gavin could fuck with everyone and actually have a chance of escaping before being annihilated but there was something, something that didn't quite sit well with Geoff which he couldn't figure out until the middle of the first week. 

It felt weird sitting on his own. 

Sure Ryan was sitting right next to him but there was no longer anyone on his left. He was used to having something on either side, a white wall on his right and a ginger on his left. But that ginger was not only no longer on his left, he was even further away than ever before. There was so much space that another person was sitting between them. 

Geoff didn't know how to deal with it so he didn't. They'd already recorded a lot to help ease the transition but during that first week he barely sat at his desk, either annoying helping other employees move in or record videos with them. He'd go in the room at lunch when everyone else were gone and look at the empty space to his left.  
It just- it felt weird. 

Jack has a small screen on his right for when he plays and it had been angled towards Geoff in the old office. From there Jack could play and watch Geoff's progress and warn him if he was screwing it up or, if Jack gave up on the game, then he could throw things at Geoff to make him screw up and they'd all laugh. Sure the others had picked on them but that was just another way that Jack showed he cared and it had helped comfort Geoff, especially when he was stressing over what they were doing or if they were going in the right direction. Jack would know by the way he played the game that something was bothering him so they'd talk afterwards and then rainbows would flood the sky and everything would be all better. 

But that was all gone now. 

"See?! He goes in there after everyone's left and just- stares!"  
"What did you do to him?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Well someone's clearly done something!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Geoff's broken."  
"...so fix him."  
"We don't know how!"  
"Why is everyone standing around here?"  
"Oh for fuck's-"  
"Something's wrong with Geoff."  
"Well where's Jack?" 

Jack came around the corner, saw the large crowd surrounding the doorway and turned on his heel, trying to avoid whatever the hell they were all scheming. Apparently he was a vital part of the plan as a few of them whisper/shouted at him while the other half of them loudly stalked him and dragged him back to the door. 

"Fix him." They said in unison and pushed him into the room, slamming the door shut. Geoff didn't react and Jack suddenly felt really anxious, like Geoff was going to turn around without a face or was going to turn into some horrid monster like the Other Mother. 

"G-geoff..." He said weakly, cursing all the people he'd glimpsed out there and their cousins. No reaction.  
Jack stepped closer and said a bit more confidently, "Geoff? Are you alright?"  
No reaction. 

Jack swallowed and reached out, lightly patting Geoff on the shoulder. Geoff turned immediately and Jack had stop himself from yelling out. What the fuck was going on?!  
"Jack? Wh-what're you doing? I-I thought you were at lunch..."  
"I came back early. What are you doing?"  
"Uh... Nothing. I was- I was just, I came in here to get something..." Geoff looked halfheartedly around the room and walked towards the Tower of Pimps, reaching up for something on the shelf. Jack saw through the facade and grabbed the man's arm, dragging him behind the small alcove hoping that no one had hidden around the other doorway. 

"Your lying skills have only gotten worse. Tell me what's wrong." Jack demanded, trying to look Geoff in the eye. It would've worked if Geoff took his eyes off the ground and didn't look like a child who was being reprimanded.  
"You're going to laugh at me." Geoff murmured, almost pouting.  
"Really? We're going to go through that roundabout again? Geoff I have known you for 10 years, I don't care what you've got to say, just say it."  
"It feels weird." Geoff whispered to the ground.  
"What feels weird? Being in this building? Being able to comfortably swing your arms around and not accidentally hitting someone?"  
Geoff nodded. Jack scoffed. 

"Of course it's going to feel weird at first but you've got to give it time. We've only been here two weeks!"  
"No that's not the problem. I- It's-" Oh god, is he really going to say it? Jack was watching him expectantly. Now or never right?  
"It- it feels weird withou..."  
"Without what Geoff?"  
"Without you sitting next to me!" Geoff admitted, blushing and staring at the ground again.  
Jack blinked.  
Wh-what? 

"Geoff-"  
"See it's weird! You said you wouldn't laugh!"  
"I'm not laughing at you! I just- are you blushing?"  
"Shut up Jack."  
"Geoff." Jack snapped, boxing Geoff between the wall and himself, "Look at me. Look. At. Me."  
Geoff frowned at him.  
"You're being ridiculous."  
Geoff tried to push him off but Jack only wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him close, waiting until he was completely still. 

"Now," he started, "Do you feel better after saying it? I'm not going to continue until you say so."  
Geoff nodded once.  
"Good. I want you to remember one thing: if there is ever anything bothering you, you can tell me. Can you remember that?"  
Geoff nodded again.  
"Now as for our seating arrangements, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about that. You and Ryan can switch but I'm still going to have my back to you. That's the problem isn't it?"  
Geoff didn't react.  
"I thought so. I would suggest that I switch with someone but then there'll be cords everywhere and it'd be a complete mess and no one wants that do they?"  
Geoff shook his head.  
"Very good. Now I want you to sit down at your desk while I sit at mine and we'll discuss this." 

Geoff grumbled and slumped in his chair, curling smaller to gain Jack's pity. It was fucking working too. Jack sighed and sat properly in his chair, studying the large brat in front of him.  
Everything about Geoff said that he hated sitting there and Jack hated to admit it, but he really did look lonely.  
"Put your hand onto the back of Ryan's chair."  
Geoff raised an eyebrow and rested his hand on there. Jack placed his hand on top.  
"See? Just because it may not be easy for you to see me doesn't mean I'm gone. I'm still here, you can still talk to me and this really isn't that fucking far. What do you do when I go to Australia?"  
"Shut up."  
"Is that why Gavin-"  
"I hate you."  
They grinned at each other and entwined their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! How you doing? Did you like the story? Hated it?! That's OK, tell me! Criticism, praise, I'll take it all. :)


End file.
